


Keep Holding On

by YuriChan06



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Hinoka moving into Nohr, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: After the war, Hinoka is subjected to change upon her move to Nohr.





	Keep Holding On

By Hinoka's request, her wedding took place in Hoshido, her last day in her homeland. Once the morning came, Hinoka felt her stomach twisting the moment Xander mounted her on his horse, ready to take her to her new home. The redhead princess knew what was in store for her the moment Xander slipped the ring onto her finger. She glanced back at her home, her siblings waving goodbye to her, wishing her well on her marriage before she was out of their sight, along with the brightness of her kingdom.

Met with darkness, Hinoka's eyes quickly adjusted to the change of mood. Xander gently escorted his wife into Castle Krankenburg. Despite her smile, she felt nervous.

I can do this... I can do this. She thought.

"Camilla, Leo, and Elise will give you a tour, I'll see you in our bedchambers tonight." Xander said once they entered the castle, "Tomorrow, Nohr is holding a banquet in your honor."

Hinoka couldn't help but smile, "Just like when you planned that dinner party for me?" She asked. Xander nodded.

"Of course." He replied, holding her hands.

The moment was interrupted however when Elise started pulling on Hinoka's arm, "Come on, big sister! There's a whole country to explore! You two can get it on later!" She exclaimed.

Hinoka chuckled, almost tripping on her feet, she glanced back at Xander, "I'll see you later." She said before being forcibly taken away by her new in laws.

The first thing she was introduced to was the village, where a bunch of differences were revealed before her very eyes. The food was noticeably different, showing a bunch of food Hinoka never seen or ate before like cheese, bread, and some dairy products.

Hinoka was relieved upon seeing dolls, a childhood favorite of hers. When she was a child, she used to sew doll versions of her siblings, but long since stopped this hobby.

The structure of the castle was different, darker, unwelcoming, and more roughly built in contrast to the welcoming cheeriness and opened built of Shirasagi. 

Nohr had much trust in their Queens. While Hoshido respected whoever was Queen, they put most faith into their Kings. Nohr on the other hand, their Queens were very well respected especially if she's a strong one. Hearing this, gave Hinoka a little confidence. 

The people were different too, most were friendly to their new Queen but some had their doubts of the Hoshidan princess living among them. 

Deep breath... Hinoka thought.

____

"How did the tour went?" Xander asked, once he heard Hinoka entering their bedchambers.

"Pleasant, different from what I'm used to though." His wife replied.

Xander smiled in assurance, once he turnt around, Hinoka was holding a few hangers of dresses, "Camilla handed these for me for the banquet tomorrow." She said. Xander approached, observing the clothing.

The first dress was a fine purple velvet, gold lining sown on the back and front, it tumbled down to the feet of the wearer. It could've been mistaken for drapes converted by the fine pagan, princess seams, flowing panel, and lacy Juliet sleeves,

"Camilla wore that to my coronation, it was a very elegant gown." Xander complimented.

"It looked neat on Camilla but for me..." Hinoka trailed off, her eyes glued on the gown. Xander smiled.

"Had you tried it on?" He asked.

Hinoka shook her head, "Not yet.." She said.

"It's getting late, my love, the sooner we rest, the earlier we may enjoy some time to ourselves."

Hinoka couldn't argue with that statement, but what she could argue with was the bed. The moment she sat upon it, she almost sank, once her head rest upon the oversized pillows, Hinoka almost believed her head was being swallowed whole, or when she tried to get comfortable under the heavy duvet. It bothered her so much that the couple consummated on Hinoka's futon. For years, she slept on the floor upon a thin mattress, blankets, and tiny pillows, and yet Nohrians found the idea of sleeping on the floor uncomfortable. Adapt... Hinoka thought, she must now rest upon a fat mattress that she could possibly swim in.

Xander, without warning, scooped his bride up, and threw her gently upon the bed. Hinoka proceeded to return the favor, by grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her, Xander landed on top of Hinoka, who blushed once their lips started to brush against each other.

The next day, Xander, and every resistant in Nohr gathered around the banquet hall, awaiting the arrival of Hinoka. 

Said to be queen sat in front of the vanity, the dress she'd shown last night laid on the bed behind her. Elise and Camilla were busy doing her makeup and hair, Leo was out in the corridor, and Siegbert sat on the bed and watched.

Hinoka almost yelped when Camilla roughly scrapped a brush through her hair, "Looks like I found a knot." Camilla murmured.

"I JUST woke up, of course it'll be that way." Hinoka replied, only to cough once Elise sprayed perfume on her.

"Elise! That smells." Hinoka coughed. The cloud of sweet roses and fresh vanilla clung onto her skin, and hair.

Elise giggled, "Like it? It's roses and vanilla! Made it myself."

"Warn me before you spray it..." Hinoka coughed, spluttering after tasting the fragrance on her tongue.

"There, I couldn't do much but it at least looks.. Presentable, you're welcome." said Camilla putting down the brush, "It's time for your fitting! You did try on the dress last night right?"

"No..." Hinoka replied. Camilla shook her head disappointedly, before grabbing the dress. She held it before the redhead princess, and hustled her to the changing screen.

Hinoka reluctantly gripped the dress, and hid behind the screen. Her yukata hung upon her head, tight black shoes placed on her feet, and very soon, the dress was on, and Hinoka beheld herself to the surprise gasps of her son and sister in laws. Hinoka tilted her head in confusion.

"Wow... You look so beautiful!" Elise exclaimed.

"Never since your wedding day had you look so radiant, mother." Siegbert added.

"Absolutely lovely." agreed Camilla.

They're probably just saying that, they are my new family after all. Hinoka thought, biting her lip in agony. I need to get these shoes off... She thought.

"Mother, had you looked at yourself in the mirror?" Siegbert asked, Hinoka rose her eyebrow. Was her family really telling the truth? Hinoka noticed how Siegbert noticed her unconfident expression after receiving the compliments from her new sisters. 

Once Hinoka did look into the mirror, she too gasped, in shock at her new appearance. The dress looked passable without a wearer, but now seeing it on herself, it truly showed off its finest features. Hinoka even noticed how breathable and comfortable the fabric was.

But what stood out was Hinoka herself. Despite her objection to makeup, she allowed for a little blush, some foundation, a little lipstick, and maybe a touch of eyeshadow. Camilla did a great job brushing her crimson hair out, while it still looked the same, it was more smoothed out, and looked less like her bed hair.

"Now you're ready! Wait until Xander sees you!" Elise exclaimed. Hinoka chuckled lightly, though a bit unsure about Xander seeing her like this. He did on their wedding day, the first time Xander saw her in a wedding dress, and makeup. 

Hinoka snapped out of her thoughts when Elise started tugging on her arm, "What's with the arm pulling in this family?" Hinoka groaned to herself. Add it to the list of things I have to get used to. She then thought.

Hinoka had to step in the public eye of the banquet hall for just one second, the moment she felt every set of eyes landing on her. Stay calm... Stay calm. Hinoka thought, carefully stepping closer and closer to her seat. 

They're all staring at me. Am I beautiful? Do they find me beautiful? Do they find me Nohrian queen worthy? Hinoka thought. Smiling outside, but panicking inside. Xander pulled her chair, and she sat down. The King and Queen sat at the top table, along with the royal siblings and their children.

When Hinoka faced Xander, he was left almost speechless, "You're so beautiful." He said. Hinoka smiled.

"And you're so handsome." She replied.

And at that minute, someone tapped their glass and everyone was subjected to silence at the speaker.

"Everyone, I would like to propose a toast to my new big sister!" Elise exclaimed.

Another thing I have to get used to. Hinoka thought all throughout Elise's excited ramblings.


End file.
